A pizza is a flatbread generally topped with tomato sauce, toppings and cheese, baked in an oven. Today, pizza has become a favorite cuisine among numerous people. However, pizzas have been criticized as having an unhealthy balance of ingredients. Pizzas can be high in salt, fat and food energy.
Typically, pizzas come in a circular shape. Some pizza restaurants offer a limited number (two or three) of pizza sizes. As a result, it becomes almost impossible to configure a pizza to a specific calorie requirement or make a pizza crust of different ingredients.
In light of the above discussion, there appears to be a system and method for customizing and making pizzas on a pizza maker.